Special Guest
by Scully22
Summary: MS When Mulder finds Scully with another man, true feelings cant be hidden any longer.


TV Show: The X-Files

Episode: FanFic

"I asked you two to come in because we're going to have a guest" Skinner told them as Scully sat and Mulder leaned against the wall of the office.

"A guest?" Mulder asked.

"He's a scientist. He wants to get into the FBI- as you are Scully. His office said he's their best guy- and he'd like to try it out before he decides officially to come here" he told them.

"He would work with me and Mulder?" Scully asked.

"Yes- if he decides to stay" Skinner told her. Mulder wasn't happy. He liked just him and Scully as partners.

"We don't need another person to help us" Mulder said.

"It's not about that Mulder- its nothing like that" Skinner reassured him.

"When do we meet him?" Scully asked not to happy herself.

"He's coming here now- you two could be a little nicer- it might not kill you" Skinner told them.

"You never know" Mulder mumbled and Scully smiled a little. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Skinner said as he stood. The scientist man came in and smiled as he shook Skinner's hand.

"This is David White" Skinner told them as Scully stood.

"Nice to meet you" He smiled at her nicely.

"You too" she was sincere.

"And this is Agent Mulder" Skinner told him as David turned around to shake Mulder's hand.

"I've heard a lot of great things about you" David told him. Mulder just fake smiled as he went back to lean against the wall.

"I'm sure Agent Scully wouldn't mind showing you around" skinner said Scully nodded.

"Not at all" She smiled at the man.

"Good. I'm eager to learn, especially from you" He smiled as Scully stood again. She smiled as he walked out of the office and she followed. Mulder stood up and away from the wall with a glare.

"Be nice Mulder" Skinner said as Mulder froze. He turned his head back only a little before he headed out of the office.

The man had been there for a week and Scully and him had become good friends. Mulder on the other hand wasn't so happy. They were all in Mulder's office discussing a case.

"I don't think it's what you think it is Mulder, there's no way the deaths were accruing from astrological phenomena" Scully said as she sat on the edge of his desk.

"Why not! You saw one of them die- how else can you explain…"

"I agree Dana, it is quite an extravagant theory" White said.

"Dana?" Mulder questioned why he said her first name.

"You know I do have a first name Mulder" Scully told him. He frowned at her. Then turned his head away confused.

"I'm going to go get the other people's files" he turned and walked out of the office.

"Is he always making those crazy assumptions?" White asked as he came around and stood in front of Scully.

"Pretty much- he tries to convince me of things I shouldn't believe- being a scientist." She admitted.

"Well, everyone needs to believe in some thing they can't explain" he told her.

"Yeah? So what do you believe in, that you can't explain?" She asked.

"I believe in true love" he admitted as he took a step forward to her.

"True love huh?" she asked as he came a little closer. She looked up at him as he put on of his hands on her cheek.

"Do you believe in it?" he asked.

"I don't know" She admitted as she stood slowly. He gently brought his mouth closer to hers. He put his arms on her waist as they kissed. Mulder was heading back to his office, not a clue of what he would find. It felt good kissing him, and she put one of her hands gently on his cheek. They kissed deeply as her eyes were closed. They kept their heads in the same place as their mouths moved back and fourth to kiss deeper in each other. Mulder had the files in his head as he walked in the door way of his office. He froze as he saw the two of them. He had a frown already but it started to leave. He felt hurt- he was never sure how much he loved Scully, but it was becoming more obvious. He watched only for a second, which felt like an hour, before he stepped out and walked back where he came from. Before he turned around and walked into the office. Scully was sitting at her desk and White was reading through some files where he was standing before. Mulder came in mad. He threw the files on her desk which knocked over a small glass of water. It spilled into her lap and she stood up quickly, angry.

"What the hells wrong with you!" She shouted at him as White came over with a handkerchief. He wiped off the water on the front of her skirt as she frowned.

"Huh? What's wrong with you Mulder?" she asked glaring at him while still wiping off the water.

"I'm so sorry I disturbed you and Mr. White here" he glared back.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I saw you two" he said quieting down. They both kind of froze as Scully started to look up at him.

"Saw what?" she asked as he shook his head. He turned around angrily and started to walk down the hall way mad. She felt bad and let out a sigh.

"Mulder…" she called quietly as she pushed White away and stepped out into the hallway.

"Mulder!" she shouted as he stopped a quarter of the way down the hall, some people watched and listened as the two talked across the room.

"It's wasn't anything Mulder- why do you care so much?" she shouted, so he could hear her well. He sighed and shook his head as he looked at the floor.

"Come on Mulder- tell me- what got into you?" she frowned.

"You want to know what got into me! You want to know?" he shouted frowning.

"Yes dammit!" she shouted back.

"Fine! You did!" he frowned.

"What?" she asked confused. He sighed then continued.

"I- I can watch you with other men… I'm, I'm in love with you" he said as the people watching and listening all smiled.

"You're what?" she asked as White came out.

"…You heard me" he told her before he turned and ran down the rest of the hall.

"Mulder!" she shouted as White held her arm.

"It's ok" he told her. She frowned and pushed him away as she started to run down the hall. He slammed the button for the elevator but it wouldn't come so he went for the stairs. She ran up to the elevator and looked around, a person pointed to the stairs and she took off down the stairs. She got outside, to the parking lot, when she saw him trying to get his keys in his car. She walked over to him as he struggled but couldn't get it in.

"I love you too Mulder" she said as he dropped the keys.

"Why did you kiss him?" Mulder asked.

"I had to see, I had to tell how I felt toward you- now I know" she told him. He turned around to face her. They looked into each others eyes for a second before she walked closer to him and hugged him. After a second he hugged her back- they both had their eyes closed. Things felt right- they felt connected even more then they already were.

"I love you" he whispered as they hugged tight. She looked up at him, as he started to open his eyes. She smiled and rested her head back on his chest.

"Me too" she smiled as she closed her eyes again.


End file.
